


When Ahiru Met Haruhi

by Ajisai



Category: Princess Tutu, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two characters, trapped in worlds they never made, except that one of them did make the world, and the other... oh, never mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ahiru Met Haruhi

Ahiru coughed as the smoke cleared. A moment before, she had been dodging Lilie and Pike's hints about her crush on Mytho, but now, she was somewhere completely different. For a second, she glimpsed a chalkboard and a window, and guessed she was in a classroom and then her gaze was taken over by another girl.

"SOS Brigade, we have succeeded!" The other girl proclaimed, thrusting an arm in Ahiru's direction as if she had unearthed a particularly fascinating specimen, "Behold the girl from another world!"

"Uhm, excuse me?" Ahiru said, but the girl ignored her.

"This is proof that there are other worlds than the one we live on! Our next task will be to construct a stable dimensional window and contact other worlds. From there, we will travel from universe to universe, meeting interesting people and viewing unique sights that no human being has ever seen before!"

"Hello?" Ahiru tried again, still to no avail.

"The SOS Brigade has triumphed! Everyone, applaud!"

There was a smattering of polite applause. Ahiru looked around the girl, trying to get a look at the other people in the room, but suddenly, the girl had turned and was staring intently at her, her face rigid with concentration.

"Uhm... who are you?" Ahiru asked, only it came out as a squeak.

"I am Suzumiya Haruhi." The girl said, grabbing Ahiru's hand and pumping it up and down, "Welcome to our world. Who might you be?"

"My name is Ahiru."

"You mean, like a duck?" This was a new voice, male, coming from behind Haruhi. Ahiru peered around and caught a glimpse of a young man with a weary expression on his face, "Duck...really?"

"Well, uh, yes." Ahiru said, feeling a little defensive.

"Haruhi, are you sure this isn't the computer club getting revenge on us for stealing one of their best machines?" 

"Don't be stupid, Kyon." Haruhi rolled her eyes, "She's obviously from another world."

"Well done, Dancho-sama!" Another male voice piped up, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Itsuki-kun." Haruhi grinned, obviously pleased with herself, "All right, Ahiru. Tell us more about the world you come from."

"There's not much to tell." Ahiru stammered.

"Are there wizards there? Monsters? Epic conflicts? Computers that have taken over the world?" Haruhi demanded, still staring intently at Ahiru.

"Computers, what are--?"

"Or perhaps your world is a future one, where war has rendered the land barren, and you shall rely on us to help restore it?"

"No, it's not--" Ahiru was getting more and more flustered, and it didn't help that Haruhi interrupted again.

"Or, maybe, we've rescued you from an inopportune marriage match that your family is insisting on, while your affections are with the poor shoemaker next door, whom your parents scorn?"

"No--I--quack!"

A moment later, mentally cursing her mistake, Ahiru wrestled her way out of the pile of her clothes, only to find Haruhi staring at her. The other girl's expression was not one of shock, Ahiru was surprised to see. Haruhi's eyes had taken on a wild tint, and Ahiru suddenly had the feeling this didn't bode well.

"A shapeshifter." Haruhi whispered, tenderly lifting Ahiru and holding her up to the light, "Even better! A shapeshifter from another world!"

"Quack?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge meme where people could request meetings of two characters from different fandoms. This one was probably the most fun to write! :)


End file.
